


please don't wake me, no don't shake me

by fullmetallizard



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, prompt, trying to kill this writer's block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetallizard/pseuds/fullmetallizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from otpdisaster.tumblr.com:<br/>Person A falling asleep on Person B’s shoulder by accident. Following universal rule, Person B stays frozen to the spot for hours, barely breathing, in fear of disturbing A until Person A wakes up and teases them about it, giving them kisses shortly after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please don't wake me, no don't shake me

**Author's Note:**

> I so much don't own FMA.

They were on the couch, Winry with an automail magazine and Ed with a textbook he was working on. Both their toddler son and six month old daughter were finally asleep. Winry and Ed had planned on going to bed early too, as Al and May were coming down from Xing and would arrive the next morning.

But the allure of free time proved to be too much. They’d been on the couch for only twenty minutes, however, when Winry starting nodding off.

Ed wasn’t really paying attention, figuring he’d just finish the chapter he was on and then the two of them would go to their bedroom. He was making notes when his wife’s head fell heavy on his left shoulder.

He looked at her and smiled a little. He then cast his eyes back towards his book.

When he’d gotten his arm back, he’d tried to go back to writing and eating right handed but he’d just become so accustomed to his left. He soon realized that moving his pen meant making Winry’s head jostle around so he put it down. He read through a couple pages but it just annoyed him that he couldn’t make notes.

So he kissed Winry’s hair and then stayed still. He was sleepy himself but didn’t want to risk making Winry’s head fall and her waking up. She was so tired lately. Ben had decided _everything_ upset him lately: his clothes, his food, his little sister getting attention. And Sara was…well. Ed didn’t want to think of his own baby as evil but his thoughts were heading down that path.

Where Ben had been a quiet, easygoing baby, Sara was a demanding, loud, impatient baby. Winry said Sara was a mini Ed personality wise. He opted not to reply because he actually had no argument.

He sat for an hour, thumbing through Winry’s dumb gearhead manual, reading the articles she’d marked with pen.

Winry jumped a little in her sleep and opened her eyes. She blinked for a second then looked up at Ed. “What time is it?” She asked quietly.

“It’s nine thirty.”

“I slept on you for an hour?”

He nodded. Winry grabbed his face and surprised him with several soft kisses.

“What’re those for, Win?” He asked, smiling and running his thumb along her jawline.

“You dumb, sweet man. I love you.”

He could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. They’d been married three years but Ed still couldn’t bring himself to say the words outside the darkness of their bedroom or while holding a newborn.

“You too, Win.”

She chuckled and stood up, kissing the scar on his forehead as she lifted herself off the couch. “Let’s go to bed, weirdo. Your brother will be here tomorrow and we need to get up early to meet his train.”

“You’re right,” he said, his automail leg groaning as he stood and stretched. He looked down at his book, realizing he’d fallen behind in his editing.

But as Winry took his hand and led him up the stairs and he came to the conclusion that he didn’t really mind.


End file.
